


Paperboy

by TwerkThatHazza



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: BoyxBoy, M/M, Narry - Freeform, Paperboy, Porn, Smut, Underage - Freeform, adult!Harry, boy!Niall, one direction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-11
Updated: 2014-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-08 08:06:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1130280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwerkThatHazza/pseuds/TwerkThatHazza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boy comes around the corner, riding his blue bike, with a smile on his face, and the precious newspapers in a bag on his back. Through the boy’s tight shirt, Harry could see the outline of a six pack, and toned chest. Subconsciously, Harry found himself licking his dry lips. He couldn’t be more than seventeen, but damn it if he wasn’t attractive. This is why I don’t go outside. Harry thought to himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paperboy

_**PROMPT**_  
 _ **Niall is a 16 year old paperboy that delivers newspapers to people’s houses every morning along Kingsford drive. Every house gets a newspaper, except for one. That one house belonging to Mr. Harry Styles. Harry is a 20 something year old hermit, who likes nothing better than reading his morning newspaper before heading out to work. Thing is, he never gets one, and is starting to become very cranky with the Paperboy. However, one morning, Harry waits outside for Niall to deliver the papers. When Niall arrives, Harry brings him inside and offers him a drink of tea. Little did he know that the paperboy was just as horny as Harry.**_  
 _ **Credit to @Chaero for the original idea for this one shot.**_  
 _ **WARNING: Contains underage boyxboy sex. If you are not okay with this then please don’t read it. This has been rated R for a reason :) xoxo**_  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Harry woke up to the sound of soft music playing from his alarm clock. He hates having the annoying beeping sound waking him up, so he set it to classical music; his favourite. He stretches like a cat before getting himself out of bed, and starts his usual morning ritual. Turning off the alarm, making his bed (so that there are no creases ANYWHERE); goes into his closet and chooses one of the many light blue, collared, long-sleeved dress shirts, some skinny jeans, and a blazer, and lays them on the bed, being careful not to crease it. Harry walks into his bathroom, strips off his bed clothes, and turns on the shower. While he is waiting for the water to heat to the exact right temperature, he whistles a tune that he heard on the radio yesterday. Once the water was warm enough, he stepped into the shower and began to wash himself. Now Harry has a strict routine when it comes to washing himself. He starts with his body, using caramel scented body wash to cleanse his skin, then moving onto his hair. Now he uses Herbal Essences “Hello Hydration” shampoo and conditioner, because it makes his curly hair soft and shiny, just the way he likes it. Once that is finished, he washes himself again with the body wash, just to add to the caramelness.   
  
Once he is done, Harry wrapped his lower body in one of the fluffy, white towels hanging on the rack, and walked back into his bedroom to his clothes. He picks his shirt up and walks into the laundry, setting up the ironing board. As soon as he had completed this task, he dresses himself, and fixes his hair in the large mirror hanging on the wall. Harry swishes it forward three times, then sweeps it all to the left. Spraying some light hairspray through it, just to make sure it stays perfect. Walking out to the kitchen he is about to grab the cereal and a bowl out, when I see the paperboy delivering his newspapers. Every time he does his job, he misses Harry’s house. Harry doesn’t know if it’s on purpose or not, but it is really starting to bug him. Harry closes the cupboards, and swings the front door open. Strolling down the cement path leading to his letterbox, he awaits the paperboy to do his rounds.  
  
The boy comes around the corner, riding his blue bike, with a smile on his face, and the precious newspapers in a bag on his back. Harry tuts as he notices that the boy isn’t wearing a helmet, which is extremely dangerous. Like, what if a car comes speeding around the corner and hits him? His head would smash into the ground and he would be dead. Harry shivered at the thought. The boys porcelain skin would be covered in read blood, matting the perfectly styled, bleached blonde hair with the brown roots showing, and ruining his extremely beautiful face. Harry’s traumatic scenario turned into one of checking the boy out. He leaned against the letterbox, just watching the way the boy moved while riding his bike. Through the boy’s tight shirt, Harry could see the outline of a six pack, and toned chest. Subconsciously, Harry found himself licking his dry lips. As the boy got closer, Harry began to notice the smaller things, like the boys bright, blue eyes, and the braces that lined his pearly white teeth, added to his adorableness. He couldn’t be more than seventeen, but damn it if he wasn’t attractive. This is why I don’t go outside. Harry thought to himself. The paperboy delivered a newspaper to Harry’s next door neighbour, and he started to get anxious. He has never really been good at talking to people. It’s not like Harry doesn’t want to talk to people… Okay so he DOESN’T like talking to people, though he is courteous when he has to be. People just don’t understand him, or his idea of jokes. Harry thinks they’re hilarious, but other people just shudder and walk away. So he avoids all forms of communication where possible, and when he does communicate it is in the shape of a “Hello”, or “Good morning”. Nothing more, nothing less.  As this boy gets closer and closer, all forms of available communication seemed to disappear from Harry’s brain. He couldn’t remember what words were, and his mouth seemed unusually parched.   
  
Harry watched as the boy sped past his house, stopped got off his bike, and wheeled it back to where Harry was leaning against the letterbox with his mouth hanging open. Niall slowly walked up the path to the fence, giving Harry a confused and slightly scared look, Harry just couldn’t stop gawking at the angel in front of him. Niall had small sweat marks on his armpits where his shirt had gathered, and Harry’s mouth got wider (if that was possible) when a bead of sweat rolled down the side of the boy’s face. Again, unintentionally Harry licked his lips, and struggled to take a breath. Niall’s face changed from confused and scared, to confused and weirded out. Harry realised that he was being creepy, so he cleared his throat and attempted to make a conversation with this boy.   
  
“I-I’m Harry. Th-that’s my n-newspaper.” Harry mentally slapped himself. Now i just look stupid. He thought. Niall raised an eyebrow at the strange man, mentally slapping himself for turning back, although, this guy was hot.  
  
“Cool. Ugh, I’m Niall, and yeah this is your newspaper.” Niall handed Harry the paper, and began to back away slowly from the fence, back to his bike. He was about to ride away, when a voice called out to him.  
  
“Wait!” Niall stopped in the middle of swinging his leg over the bike, and turned to look back at Harry with a questioning face. “Ugh, y-you must be thirsty from r-riding your bike so far. W-would you like to c-come inside and… grab a drink?” Harry blushed and looked at the ground. This is the most he’s talked to someone in aaagees. Niall wasn’t exactly thirsty, he had a water bottle in his backpack, and he hadn’t really ridden that far… But who was he to pass up on a free drink from a sexy 20 something year old?   
  
“Ugh, sure. Why not?” Niall wheeled his bike up to the fence and jumped over it, not even bothering to walk through the open gate. It took Harry a while to register that Niall actually said yes. He was over the moon, but he kept it cool by just walking towards the house with his head down. Once inside, Harry made his way over to the kitchen and put the kettle on.  
  
“Tea?”  
  
“Yeah thanks.” He put the tea bags in each mug, and waiting for the water to boil. He wanted to occupy himself, but the only thing he could do was stare at Niall. It was quite unnerving, but he couldn’t help it. Niall shifted uncomfortably in his chair, nervous eyes flickering around the room. “How old are you?” Niall asked.  
  
“20. You?”  
  
“16. Last month actually!” Niall smiled up at Harry, and the latter’s pants got a little tighter. Thankfully the kettle whistled so Harry was able to hide his ‘little problem’. “So, um, do you live by yourself?”   
  
“Yeah.”  
  
“Oh. Why?”  
  
“It’s peaceful.”  
  
“Cool. Do you have a job or…”  
  
“Yes, I have a job.”  
  
“You don’t talk much.” Harry could just imagine the pout on Niall’s face. Harry sighed and brought the two cups of tea over to the table.  
  
“And I’m guessing you do?” Niall thanked Harry for the tea, and nodded enthusiastically. Niall brought the cup to his mouth and took a huge gulp. Harry was about to warn him that it was piping hot, but it was too late. Niall spat the drink all over the table, and all over himself.  
  
“SHIT. MOTHER FU-”  
  
“Don’t swear.” Harry interrupted.  
  
“Sorry. It’s just, i-it’s r-really hot..” Niall whimpered, and Harry’s heart melted. Those bright blue eyes were filled with tears threatening to spill and cascade down his cheeks. Harry rushed over to the sink grabbing a washer and wetting it with cold water. He hurried back over to where Niall was whimpering and sniffling, and instructed Niall to take his shirt off. For a split second, Harry stared at Niall’s toned upper body, but then got back to the task at hand. He patted Niall down with the washer until all traces of the hot tea were gone. It wasn’t until Harry had finished that they both noticed how close they were. Harry raised his head and looked Niall right in the eyes. His eyes flicked down however when Niall subconsciously licked his lips, and back up to his eyes. Harry slowly leaned in, and so did Niall. Their lips were almost touching, and Niall could feel Harry’s warm breath on his lips.  
  
Niall closed the distance between them, and slammed his lips onto Harry’s. Harry’s lips were ruff but soft at the same time, and it was sexy as hell. He wrapped his arms around Harry’s neck, pulling him closer, so that Harry ended up straddling Niall on the chair. Harry’s hands rested on Niall’s hips, making sure that he didn’t slip off. He turned his head to the side, deepening the kiss, and made and attempt to slip his tongue into Niall’s mouth. When Niall refused, he groaned in frustration. To try and win this battle, he decided to be adventurous and wiggle his hips on Niall’s lap. Harry knew what he was doing, he was no virgin. Niall moaned into Harry’s mouth, and Harry took this opportunity to finally slip his tongue into Niall’s mouth. They both battled for dominance, tongues dancing and teeth occasionally clanking.  
  
Niall’s hands moved from Harry’s neck to his shirt, unbuttoning it as fast as he could, until Harry’s tattooed chest was exposed. Niall pulled away and gasped, tracing Harry’s tattoos, and giving him a confused look. “I thought you were to goody-goody for tattoos?” Harry smirked and chuckled at Niall.  
  
“Goody-goody? I was a hormonal teenager you know. I was pretty wild back then.”  
  
“You talk as if you’re eighty?”  
  
“Haha nope not yet. Now shut up.” Harry ruffly slammed his lips back on Niall’s, and moved his hands to the base of Niall’s shirt. Niall took the hint and removed the shirt, leaving his pale chest exposed to Harry. “Mmm so beautiful.” Harry mumbled in between kisses. A blush crept up on Niall’s cheeks as he tried to cover his body. “No, don’t cover it. You’re gorgeous.” Niall kissed Harry again, and this time he moved his hands to Harry’s bum, and stood up. Harry wrapped his legs around Niall’s waist and clung on for dear life. While Niall searched for a room to use, Harry started to suck hickey’s onto Niall’s neck. He groaned as his legs almost gave way, and he was getting frustrated when he could fine Harry’s room. “Just pick one already.”   
  
Niall pushed open a random door, and found this room to be empty apart from the king-sized bed in the middle of the room.  He walked hurriedly over to the bed, and laid Harry down gently, and accidentally brush their crotches together. They both moaned and Niall smirked. “Someone’s excited.” This time it was Harry who blushed, and Niall bent down to kiss him sweetly. He pulled away and moved down Harry’s neck, leaving a trail of soft kisses in his mouth’s wake. Harry’s hands went straight to Niall’s soft blonde hair, gripping it tightly as Niall took Harry’s nipple in his mouth. Flicking his tongue around it, making it instantly harden. Leaving a trail of open mouth kisses along Harry’s stomach, he made his way down to the top of his waistband. Niall looked up to Harry for permission, and when Harry nodded, Niall undid the latter’s button and pulled down his skinny jeans, exposing Harry’s member straining in his boy leg briefs.   
  
Harry gasped as Niall started to palm him, and moaned loudly when it was surrounded by Niall’s mouth, not even noticing his underwear being taken off. “Oh g-god Niiiaalll.” Harry slurred as the tip of his member his the back of Niall’s throat. “Shiiiitt.” Niall hummed against Harry’s rock hard member, making Harry moan and squirm underneath him. “Niall, I-I’m gonna…” Niall pulled away just before Harry could come, and smirked when Harry glared at him.   
  
“Not just yet. I want to be inside you and fill you up before you come.” Harry shivered at Niall’s dirty talk. He like this dominant side of him, it was sexy.   
  
“Well hurry the hell up.” Harry leaned up to Niall’s ear and whispered huskily, “I want to ride you so hard.” Niall practically tore his jeans off, and looked in the dresser for some condoms. He looked to Harry when he couldn’t find any, or lube either.   
  
“I hope you like it ruff.” Harry’s eyes widened at the thought of pain. Niall leaned down to meet Harry’s neck, and kissed his sweet spot. “But don’t worry baby,” he whispered. “I’m going to make you feel so good.” Niall lined his stiff member at Harry’s entrance and began to slowly push it inside Harry’s tight hole. As Harry’s face contorted with pain (it’s been so long since he has bottomed), Niall’s contorted with pleasure. “Mmm babe you’re so tight.” Harry whimpered underneath him as Niall pushed the rest of the way in. Niall noticed, so he began to stroke Harry’s penis as he thrusted slowly. Soon Harry’s whimpers of pain turned into moan’s of pleasure. Niall thrusted hard and deep into Harry, stroking Harry’s penis in time. Niall reached for one of Harry’s legs, throwing it over his shoulder, and thrusting harder. At this new angle, Niall hit Harry’s prostate making him scream out his name.  
  
“OH GOD HOLY CRAPP NIALL!” Niall smirked and started to thrust harder and faster, making Harry moan Niall’s name over and over again. “Faster, harder, please.” Sweat was pouring down each other’s bodies, and their breathing was hard. “Kiss me.” As Niall kissed Harry hard, Harry reached his orgasm. His body shaking, white ropes squirted all over his chest and his body. Seeing Harry in this state, tipped Niall over the edge, filling Harry’s hole with his cum. Niall thrusted until he was spent, and then collapsed onto Harry’s hot and sticky body.   
  
“Mmm that was-”  
  
“Amazing.” Harry finished. Niall rolled off Harry’s body and snuggled into him. He was so warm.  
  
“I’ll definitely be delivering papers to your house more often.”  
  
“Yes. Yes you will.”


End file.
